Eternal Damnation
by eternal386
Summary: He could hear her frantic heart beat, the blood flowing through her heart as her pulse quickened, increasing the flow seductively. He licked his lips in anticipation of her mouthwatering taste. One-shot. Read it n let me know what you think! :D


**A/N:** I'm making this a one shot. I had a vision for this as a full story but I'm not sure anymore. But I still wanted to share it with you guys. Just to give you some background, this is set during New Moon when Edward left Bella and went searching for Victoria. During one point of his journey the entire family ends up in Brazil, near the Amazon forest! :D In his desperation he goes off hunting by himself, hoping to avoid the family and all their depressing thoughts. And alas you have the rest of the story. The girl is an OC. Her name is Yaritza de Oliveira and the language she speaks is Portuguese's. (But it has a translation.)

I apologize in advance if anything written in Portuguese is wrong. I don't know the language I simply used the Google translator. Also, I do mention Jararaca. It's the Brazilian version of a vampire, except it isn't human but a snake that feeds from a nursing mother's breast. It's an interesting legend check it out.

**Usual Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for Yaritza and the plot and bits and pieces of Edward (JK lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Damnation<strong>

Leaving her behind had to be one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. Edward knew he had to keep Bella's safety in mind. He couldn't be with her. If Bella's protection meant their separation, well then he would just have to leave her, regardless of the pain.

But he couldn't handle this. The melancholic thoughts of most of his family members, their constant concern over her well being, it was too much to handle, to listen to.

He needed to get away from their house before he gave into his needs. The necessity to see her, touch her, to be with her. It was hard enough trying to stay away, to suppress the urge to go watch her sleep. To see her, even from afar. He didn't need their added concern.

Edward took off into the forest in search of his prey, a big black grouchy panther, ready and willing to give a good fight before going down. After drinking the animal dry he would continue to search for Victoria without the help of his family. He needed a distraction and tracking her would do the trick.

He opened up his senses, inhaling countless different trails; rabbit, hog, snake, chameleon and toucan, but no panther. He ran deeper into the forest jumping in between the biggest trees he could see, in search for any good hiding place for the animal. He looked at his surroundings trying to find any signs of the big mammal, inhaling deeply again to see if he caught a scent. This time his nose caught an unmistakable odor. It was the sweet stench that followed Victoria.

A low involuntary growl escaped his throat. A loud flock of birds flew away in the distance. He followed the scent slowly, analyzing his surroundings for any signs of tampering. The farther he followed the scent the stronger it became.

Victoria was near. The trail was fresh.

He took off full speed deeper into the forest. Her scent became stronger as he pushed his legs to run faster. He kept his eyes open for any signs of manipulation, but he found none. The vivid colors of the Amazon forest were blending chaotically into the darker shades of the trees. The sounds of small animals running away, in fear for their lives, sounded in the distance. The occasional thudding of heavier paws could be heard as a low growl escaped its jaws. _There goes lunch_, he thought.

He was being too hasty. With all the wild animals running for their lives, he was surely announcing his arrival to her. He slowed his pace and put into practice the skills he acquired from a traveling tracker that crossed his path a month ago, during another pathetic failure of his part to track her down. He had learned a new way to hunt.

He learned how to hunt vampires.

With a slower speed, he heightened his senses and inhaled deeply. This time he caught something else. How could he have missed it! He was so caught up in her scent that he completely missed the second scent mixed with hers. Victoria was not alone. She had a struggling prisoner and she was getting ready for lunch.

_Not if I get there first!_ He thought.

The thought brought a smile to his face as he followed both trails this time. It was an easy thing to do because the scents were mixed together, facilitating the task significantly. It would be a lot easier to take a wrong turn with only Victoria's odor, but not with this new one. The humans' fragrance was captivating.

The smell of this girl, for he could smell a combination of lavender and cocoa with almonds with her unique aroma, was mouthwatering. It brought out the monster in him, increasing his already existing appetite. He could feel the venom seeping into his mouth as the smell hit his senses full force. Edward found his feet taking up a faster pace as he followed the human's trail, his mind focusing on the girls intoxicating, mouthwatering tang. It was hard to control the predator inside and he found himself not wanting to. His human mind was slowly but steadily being taken over by his marauder instincts, the animal inside pushing for his food. Thoughts and images crossed his vision, his instinct telling him how to eliminate Victoria to get to the human.

He stopped suddenly, realizing the path his thoughts had taken. The sudden shock of the images brought back a small amount of control. He stopped breathing as he tried to suppress the monster and put it back in its cage. Edward felt the disappointment wash over him as he realized how easily he could have broken his eating habit. The anger quickly flushed through him over the lack of control he had. He could have killed her! Taken away an innocent life and ruined everything he had worked for!

He needed to be in control if he wanted to get to Victoria. Edward knew he needed to breathe again in order to follow the trail. But he wasn't sure how well he could handle himself. He thought of all that was precious to him, of all the reasons why he shouldn't take her life.

He came up with nothing.

Edward suppressed a growl and started breathing slowly, allowing his monster to become use to the smell. His mouth watered with venom but he beat down the urge to feed. With his hands clutched at his side, he inhaled deeper. It was starting to cloud his senses again. The aroma caused a tingling sensation to invade his chest.

_I have to stop this!_ Edward thought. _Her scent can't possibly be worst than Bella's. _

If he didn't start concentrating he would lose Victoria again. With a final intake of air, he started off towards that filthy murderer who threatened to ruin everything he had. He wasn't going to allow her to escape his grasp this time and return to Forks without them noticing. Edward wouldn't allow Vitoria to hurt Bella.

Victoria was about five miles away. He was cutting down the distance with every step he took. Edward would reach them soon and he needed a plan.

But before he could think of anything, he started hearing voices. The silence in his head was overwhelmed by two different thoughts, predator and prey, one manipulative and sadistic the other frantic and frightened. He was closer now, two mile away.

Victoria's thoughts were hitting him repetitively, one after another as she planned the girls' death. But the sudden change in her thoughts caught him of guard.

She knew he was there. She could feel him coming. The silence of the otherwise lively forest warned her. She was quickly changing tactics to avoid the confrontation with Edward. She knew who it was. She could smell him. Victoria was amused that he was finally able to avert her fake trails. It had been entirely too easy to avoid the Olympian Clan. With everything her poor James had taught her, she had become an expert at both tracking and hiding. But now she needed to avoid this confrontation, it was not the right time. Soon she would have her vengeance and he would plead for death at the sight of his mates' peril.

Edward could practically see her smiling through her thoughts. Sure, he caught her of guard, but she was quick on her feet and was planning again.

Her plans stopped him dead in his tracks. With only half a mile of distance in between, he was too close! He would lose control!

Instead of feeding on the girl, she planned on leaving her for him, a parting gift that promised a next time. He heard her plan before it's execution but barely had any time to react.

Victoria threw the girl against the tree, quickly rushing toward her before she hit the ground. A loud gasp of pain escaped the girls throat as Victoria dislocated her ankle, preventing her of any chance to escape, and with a final strike, she slashed a deep cut in her thigh.

With brooding clouds over head and the wild winds of a storm, it was only a matter of seconds before the scent infiltrated his senses. The rich thick aroma of the blood clouded his better judgment as he decided to quickly eliminate what distance remained between them.

He heard Victoria's voice rather than her thoughts "Now, now my dear, don't be frighten. I won't hurt you, not anymore…but he will." Her sardonic laughter reached his ears as the distance became minimal.

He stepped into the small clearing that held the girls crying body. She looked at him, fear crossing her features. Victoria was no longer there but it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was the delicious girl in front of him. The venom invaded his mouth as his tongue tingled for the taste. His throat burned with desire as he pictured her warm blood flowing into his mouth, the feel of her frail and weak body underneath his strong cold one. He could easily picture her rich, warm blood flowing through her veins as his mouth sucked on her skin, extracting it like a bear would take his honey.

His body inched closer with a low crouching stance. He could see the fear in her eyes but it did not stop him. His phone was going off but not even the pleading calls of his sister would prevent him from savoring her blood. He was fully aware that Alice had probably seen him attacking the girl in a vision, but nothing would get in his way. It was too late.

He only wanted a sip, just a small taste of her blood. Anything to quench this intense thirst he was feeling. He wouldn't kill her. He just wanted to taste her, just a little bit, only one bite.

He was closer to her, with only a couple of feet separating him from his prey. He could hear her frantic heart beat, the blood flowing through her heart as her pulse quickened, increasing the flow seductively. A low groan escaped his throat as her scent invaded his nostrils. Her fear mingled with lavender was ecstasy for his senses, sending him into another level of hunger. He licked his lips in anticipation of her mouthwatering taste.

A small tear escaped her green eyes and all he could think of was the taste of her salty face before drinking her blood. All Edward wanted was a small taste and he was determined to have it.

He inched his face closer to hers, inhaling her scent. Her sobs did nothing to stop him. Instead of bringing back his grip on humanity, she vanquished his sanity and brought forth his monster, stronger than ever before. It thrived on her fear and vulnerability.

She was sobbing, trying to pull herself away from him "please" she whispered. Her warm breath caressed his cold hard cheek, sending a chill through his body with the contrast of temperature.

He looked into her eyes, glossy with tears. "Por favor, não me mate!" (_Please, don't kill me!_)

Something changed inside of him. He felt a sudden pull, her eyes captivating his senses. "I don't want to die." Her whisper washed over him, crashing into his better judgment like a sudden brick wall.

"Por favor …" she sobbed.

His head tilted slightly as he observed her, watching her every movement, his humanity and monster battling a comparison of WWII inside of him. His right hand grabbed her arm tightly, a cry of pain leaving her dry lips. He pulled her closer, his nose close to her neck, breathing in her sent. He allowed his lips to linger over her neck, feeling her pulse against his tongue. This agonizing torture was doing nothing to help him gain control.

The small percentage of humanity in him was begging him to stop, pleading to let the girl go. But he couldn't, he was far gone. His predator had taken over and wouldn't stop until his thirst was satisfy.

_I have to stop! I can't…not her…no. _He thought. _"But you can…she's there…who would know?" _His monster countered.

_I would know! I'm not going to have her green eyes torturing for me the rest of my existence! _And with every argument he had, his dark side had an equally strong combat, making it almost impossible to convince himself.

"Por favor! Vou fazer o que quiser!" (_Please! I'll do whatever you want!_)

This caught his darker instincts attention, pausing momentarily before attaching her. It gave Edward the space he needed to control himself. It felt like he had two different creatures inside of him. The way her comment caught one's attention giving the other time to regain control. It was unnerving, to say the least.

With sudden regain forced, he pushed himself away from her, capturing his last breathe as he put some distance between them. He looked away, afraid of seeing her fear of him, afraid of seeing in her what he had become. He clenched and unclenched his fist at his side, pushing the hunger away. He struggled with the rising burn in his throat and his screaming instincts to take her blood. But his composure came back. As long as he didn't breathe, he would be able to control himself.

"I'm sorry." Edward said turning around to face her, but he kept his gaze to the floor. "Eu não vou te machucar." (_I will not hurt you._)

She looked into his eyes, afraid of believing in his words. She tried sitting up, but the pain kept her from moving.

"Don't move!" He growled, instantly flinching at the sound of his own voice "Você vai tornar pior." (_You'll make it worst._) He tried to make his voice a bit softer, allow her to see some concern.

But she didn't believe him. He was like the _red head_, manipulative and deceitful. If she let her guard down, he would attack and kill her. She needed to get away and escape the _vampires_ grasp. But she had no idea how to do this. Her ankle was attached awkwardly to her leg. She knew it was dislocated and the deep wound in her other leg would prevent her from limping. The _ruivo_ had made sure she had no way of escaping.

"Please, don't be frightened. I won't hurt you" he took a couple steps closer "I am a vegetarian. I feed on animals"

_Mentiroso!_ She thought. _Hadn't he just tried to kill me, to drink my blood! _

"Você é um jararacas! Um vampiro!" (_You are a jararacas! A vampire_)she screamed "Deixar-me sozinho! Vá-se embora!" (_Leave me alone! Go away!_)

He understood the reasons why she wanted him to leave her alone, but to hear them out loud made him feel miserable. She was calling him out on what he was. She knew, but it was inevitable not to see it. Only a vampire would want to drink her blood. Only my kind would drag her out into the forest and try to bite her neck. He needed to calm her down. To convince her he wouldn't hurt her. He needed to get her out of this forest, take her somewhere safe.

_Away from you Edie? _ The monster inside him asked.

He ignored his thoughts as he tried to pursue her "Please, I promise I won't hurt you." He took another step closer. She pulled herself back, leaning as far as she could against the tree. Her thoughts were frighten. He could sense the fear in them, the anger.

_He lies! I can't trust him! __Por favor,__deixe! Eu__quero__ir__para casa. _ (_Please__leave__! __I__want__to go__home._) Her thoughts were rushing through his head, an overwhelming regret taking over him. He did this to her. She would be traumatized after this. She would never forget, not soon enough.

"It's your smell. You smell good to me. But I am under control now. I won't hurt you, I promise. I have even stopped breathing." He smiled hoping he could convince her of his sincerity. "We need to get you to a doctor. You're hurt and I can't just leave you here. There are other predators out here."

He could hear her thoughts contradicting each other, caught between believing him or not. She wanted to believe him but her instinct told her to keep her distance, to stay as far away as she could. He was a predator and as one, he could easily connive against her. But the other side of her, somewhere deep inside, she believed in his sincerity, in his apparent concern and regret.

He smiled as he continued to hear her thoughts. He knew she could speak and understand English, but she was going to pretend she didn't, to buy herself some time until she could be sure she could trust him.

"Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Eu só falo Português." (_I do not understand what you're saying. I only speak Portuguese) _He took a step closer to her "Não! mantenha distância!" _(No! Keep your distance!)_

He stopped moving. The last thing he wanted was for her to go into hysteria again. "You don't understand me?" he asked following along with her game.

He would give her all the time she needed, as long as she came to the right decision. The decision he wanted to hear. She didn't do anything. She just kept a watchful eye on him. He smiled at her cleverness. He thought she would have nodded to his question, obviously giving her away, but she didn't. And she obviously didn't remember he spoke Portuguese to her earlier or that she uttered some phrases in English as well.

"Vou levá-lo a um medico." (_I'll take you to a doctor._) He said taking small steps towards her, closing the distance as her gaze lingered on his face.

She wasn't aware of his approaching steps. Her thoughts were otherwise being mesmerized by this creatures unique topaz eyes. His sudden half smile confused her and caused conflicting emotions in her. She wasn't sure whether she should trust him or flee for her life, if she could. Her curiosity was seeping through her, itching to know this man. But her instinct, the smarter side of humanity, was telling her to run. She didn't know who to listen to. Her fear and hysteria were momentarily overshadowed by curiosity and his dazzling affects.

"Um…I do not want to see a doctor" she whispered, without realizing she said it in English.

His smile widen as he stopped in front of her "I thought you didn't know English?"

She blinked rapidly, realizing her mistake. A red hue took over her face as the embarrassment hit her. She noticed him watching her, a gentle smile on his face, but nothing could hide the laughter from his eyes. She suddenly noticed his proximity. A sudden panic overtook her as she realized he had come so close to her and she didn't even notice. Her heart beat quickened in her chest as she tried to drag herself away. She looked up at him trying to decipher when he would attack her, finishing what he had started earlier.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said taking yet another small step closer, allowing his hand to reach out to her.

"Don't touch me. Ficar longe!" (_Stay Away!_)

He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. How could her fear come rushing back so suddenly? Hadn't he made any progress? How was he supposed to take her to Carlisle if she kept panicking like this? He restrained himself from breathing. He didn't need the air but he was so use to doing it, it was hard to refrain from it out of habit. If he wasn't careful, he would inhale sooner or later and things would be back to square one, she the prey and he the predator. He felt a familiar feeling stir inside of him, his monster telling him he would be more than happy to go back to the beginning, to when he was in control.

The sound of rushed footsteps and moving leaves caught his attention. He could hear the even breathing of his brother and sister quickly approaching them, their fast movement scaring off any animal within a fifty mile radius. He could hear their agile movements as they dodged and avoided anything considered an obstacle. They would be here in a matter of minutes. If she wasn't prepared to see them, he was sure she would have some sort of attack. Her heart rate was too high to be considered normal.

"Please, listen to me. You need to relax. We won't hurt you," he said as he leaned in closer. Her eyes averted from one side to the other, trying to catch a glimpse of something.

"…we?" her voice quivered.

"I promise." His hand reached out to touch her soft skin, her face. Her flinched hurt more than it should have. "Do it Jasper."

Her breathing started coming in heavier, causing her chest to rise and fall quickly. Her hands scrambling to move farther away, but it was impossible to move the tree that was right behind her. She kept looking everywhere, afraid of the moving shadows in the forest.

"Do what? Please! Don't!" He could see her pulse in her neck, the uneven pounding of her heart reflected in her skin. "What are you doing? Please!" Her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier, harder to keep open as she tried to understand what was happening.

He watched her in pain, wanting to take away the fear he had caused. This is the reason why he didn't deserve Bella, why he didn't deserve anyone. The fear and anguish he could cause, the danger he would put her through, it was too much. He was a monster destined to live an eternal life by himself. He could see that now, it was reflected in her green eyes, Eternal Damnation.

The thudding in her chest was slowing down to a rhythmical steady beat. Her lids fluttering against the tiredness Jasper was making her feel. Her mind was still going crazy, trying to fight against the fog that threatened to rule her senses. She was losing this battle and it was happening quickly. The last thing she remembered as her eyes finally gave in was looking into those troubled topaz eyes.

"…Merda!"(_Shit!_) Her final word of surrender as the darkness finally took over.

He smiled. They were going to have their hands full trying to convince her to keep their secret, trying to prevent her from telling the world that they existed.

His family wouldn't be too happy with him after this little stunt. But it would provide for a good distraction from his other unsolved problems.

* * *

><p>Sooooo? :D<p>

What did you think? Does it have potential? I hope so!

Please review and tell me what you think! :D i love reviews!


End file.
